The Chipettes: The Perfect Christmas Gift
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: While the Chipmunks shopped til they dropped, what were the Chipettes up to?


**I told you I wasn't evil!**

**The Chipettes: The Perfect Christmas Gift**

"I can't believe Alvin would laugh at something like that!" Eleanor exclaimed as she came into the house.

"You can't believe _Alvin_?" Brittany asked. "It's just what Alvin would do. It's Simon who went all OOC on me."

"What about Theodore?" Jeanette chimed in. "He's always been so sweet." The three of them sat on the couch with a huff.

They sat in silence until Brittany had a thought. "We need to get back at them." She suggested.

Eleanor and Jeanette glanced at one another before looking back at Brittany. "What did you have in mind?" Eleanor asked.

"Let's just not give them anything this year." Jeanette and Eleanor cocked their brows in curiosity. "Why should we squander our time making gifts for guys who are insensitive enough to laugh at our own sister during one of her most embarrassing moments?"

"That actually made since." Jeanette laughed.

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed.

Brittany smiled. "Let's make a pact." She said. "That none of us will make a single gift for those Chipmunks. …Deal?" Brittany stuck out her hand.

"…Deal." Jeanette and Eleanor stacked their hands on top of Brittany's.

They giggled as their pact was made. "This just made our holiday _that _much easier." Jeanette laughed. Brittany and Eleanor laughed in agreement.

***

Later that night, Eleanor sat in her room, cleaning out her computer's playlist. "The funny thing is, I'm going to want to listen to half these songs later." She laughed to herself as she dragged and dropped another song into her recycle bin. She continued to scroll through her playlist when she came across a fold marked 'Alvin'. Eleanor smirked and opened the folder. She remembered making the folder around the time when she and Alvin first started dating. She filled the folder with songs as their relationship grew. _Alvin would love these songs. _She thought as she scrolled through all the songs.

Eleanor bit her lip in thought. Being as careful and quiet as possible, she grabbed one of her blank CDs and placed in her disk drive. While she waited, she quickly ran downstairs to grab the wrapping paper. She ran up the steps two at a time, but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. "Eleanor…" Jeanette paused and looked at Eleanor suspiciously as she turned her back to the wall and plastered on a guilty smile. "What do you have there?" Jeanette asked, craning her neck to get a look.

"Nothing," Eleanor lied. She then spotted a cookbook in Jeanette's hand. "What are you doing with my cookbook?" She asked, just as suspicious.

"Nothing," Jeanette lied also. They stared each other down until their concentration was broken by Brittany coming out of her room. Jeanette raised her brow. "What are you up to?" She asked upon seeing Brittany covered in glitter and with a piece of construction paper glued to her hand.

Brittany shifted her eyes from her to Eleanor. "I could ask the two of you the same thing." She said, suspicion coating her every word.

The three sisters eyed each other as they slowly and cautiously re-entered their rooms.

***

"So, have you girls decided what to make for the boys yet?" Miss Miller asked at dinner that night.

The Chipettes looked up at one another. "We aren't giving them anything this year." Brittany said, not breaking the intense stare down between her two little sisters.

Miss Miller watched with a confused face. "Girls," She started cautiously. "Is there something going on?"

"No," They answered simultaneously, and went back to their meal.

Miss Miller looked from one end to the table to the other as she watched them eat and every once in a while send a suspicious glance to one another. _Teenagers,_ She thought with a shake of head and a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Brittany waited until she was sure her sisters and Miss Miller were asleep before she snuck downstairs. On her way down she grabbed tape and a basket she had hidden behind the Christmas tree. She observed the living room before deciding she would need a chair to stand on.

Brittany walked toward the kitchen and flipped on the light. "Jeanette!" She exclaimed at the sight of Jeanette in a flour covered apron. "What are you doing up so late?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Jeanette answered quickly. "I came down for some milk, and then got a craving for cookies, so here I am." She explained, ending with a nervous chuckle. She then observed her older sister. "What are you doing up so late?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I heard noise down hear and came to see if it was a robber or something."

Jeanette's face was skeptical. "Uh-huh," She responded. "What were you going to do, tape him to death?"

Brittany's eyes widened, remembering the tape in her hand. "Well, I – uh..."

"Well, I – uh... busted!" Eleanor exclaimed coming into the kitchen. Brittany and Jeanette jumped in surprise. "I can't believe the two of you." Eleanor glared. Brittany and Jeanette hung their heads guiltily. "We made a pact to not make the Chipmunks anything for Christmas, and you both just go behind my back and do it anyway. You should be ashamed!"

Brittany looked up and noticed Eleanor was hiding something behind her back. "Just wait a tick, saint Eleanor!" She quickly grabbed the item. "What's this?" She asked holding up a CD.

"It's a CD." Eleanor answered casually.

Jeanette walked over and took a good look at it. "A CD that happens to be named _To Alvin, Love Ellie_?" Brittany and Jeanette glared at their baby sister.

"Alright, I'm just as guilty as you guys." Eleanor admitted.

Brittany sighed. "Alright, it's obvious that we're all weak in the knees for our boyfriends." She said and Jeanette and Eleanor nodded in agreement. "But, I think we should keep the pact."

"Why?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "We can't let them walk all over us, Netta." She said placing her hand on her hip.

"Brittany's right," Eleanor spoke. "If we let them get away with this, they'll think they can get away with everything."

"As their girlfriends, it's our responsibility to keep them in line." Brittany added on.

Jeanette shifted her eyes. "I guess you're right." She spoke softly.

"Of course I am!" Brittany laughed. "So, we're in agreement? No gifts. For real this time." The two nodded in agreement. "Good, now let's get to bed."

* * *

The door bell rang and every Chipette stopped their activities. Brittany could hear Eleanor coming from her room and Jeanette moving in the kitchen. She quickly hopped down from the chair she was standing in. "Brittany," Eleanor called as she came down the stairs. "Will you go find Jeanette?"

"Okay," Brittany answered and ran into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again. "...Coming!" Eleanor called as she stuffed something between the couch cushions.

"Ellie, Brittany spilt cranberry sauce." Jeanette said as she walked into the room with a food dish.

"Aw, Britt, we don't have time for this." Eleanor whined as she trotted into the kitchen.

Jeanette smiled to herself as she placed the contents of the dish into a neatly wrapped box. The doorbell rang again. "Hold on!" Jeanette called. She sealed up the box before sliding it under the tree.

The Chipettes ran to the door. "Merry Christmas…!" They exclaimed, opening the front door.

"Merry Christmas…!" The Chipmunks repeated, hugging the three.

"Where's Dave?" Jeanette asked.

"He went to go buy another turkey." Simon and Theodore directed their vision toward Alvin and the girls followed suit.

Alvin shifted his eyes. "I tried to clean all the grass off." Everyone rolled their eyes and went to the living room to exchange gifts. Alvin and Eleanor sat on the couch. Brittany directed Simon to sit in the chair and she quickly took a seat on his lap. Theodore and Jeanette sat on the floor by the tree. "So, who's going first?" Alvin asked.

"I nominate Simon!" Brittany exclaimed. "What'd you get me?" She asked bouncing on his lap excitedly.

"Alright, calm down." Simon laughed. He reached over and grabbed Brittany's gift.

Brittany tore open the gift hastily. "Oh, my God…" She gasped. "…A tiara!" She took it out of its box and placed it on her head. "…The symbol of my superiority!" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Simon; I love it!" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Anyway," Alvin spoke up. Brittany glared but never broke the hug. Alvin reached beside him and gave Eleanor her gift. "Merry Christmas, Ellie."

Eleanor smiled in appreciation as she ripped opened her gift. "Emeril's Holiday Cookbook!" She exclaimed. "They've been sold out of these for months! How'd you get it?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Alvin shot a glare in Theodore's direction. Theodore simply smiled in response.

Eleanor giggled. "Thank you so much!" She said hugging him.

"I guess it's my turn." Theodore said, slowly handing Jeanette her gift.

Jeanette removed the wrapping paper with less urgency than her sisters. But just like her sisters, she was pleased with what she saw. "…A sweater!" She squealed. "It's just like my old one."

"Merry Christmas, Netta." Theodore smiled.

"Thank you, Teddy." Jeanette smiled back.

There was slight pause. "Ahem," Alvin cleared his throat. The Chipettes looked at him. "…Your turn."

The girls looked at each other. "I'll go first." Brittany spoke up. Jeanette and Eleanor stared curiously at her. "Look up," She said pointing upward.

Everyone looked up and saw mistletoe hanging over Simon and Brittany's heads. "When did that get there?" Eleanor asked with a glare.

"Uh, Santa?" Brittany responded as more of a question. Eleanor and Jeanette glared at her as she kissed Simon over and over.

"Fine," Eleanor said. She reached between the couch cushions and pulled out a square shaped gift. "Merry Christmas, Alvin."

Jeanette's jaw dropped in surprise. "Guys," She hissed disappointedly at the two of them.

"Netta, is this for me?" Theodore asked, pulling a box from under the tree that was marked _To Theodore, Love Jeanette._

Jeanette blushed under the glares her sisters were sending her. "Uh, did we miss something?" Alvin asked, feeling the intensity.

Brittany sighed. "We made a deal to not get you guys anything for Christmas."

"Why?" They asked.

"It was to get back at you for laughing at Jeanette." Brittany explained further. "But _some _people didn't stick to the pact." She said glaring at her sisters.

"Oh, like you were so dedicated to it!" Eleanor glared right back.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah, I was. But then you stabbed me in the back and Betty Crocker over there _twisted _the knife!"

"That is _not _how it happened!" Jeanette finally spoke up.

The Chipettes began arguing while the boys just sat and watched. "Merry Christmas, fellas." Alvin said suddenly.

"Merry Christmas." Simon and Theodore repeated.

**Tiny Tim: Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Aw! He's is too cute! These were just some silly stories for the Christmas season. A little less intense than the one I wrote last year. But that one had Alvinor in it!**

**My poll is still up! Go vote if you haven't already!**

**Other than that, all I need is your... REVIEW!**


End file.
